


Assassination teacher

by ScoutSquid



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Future class 3-E, Gen, Korosensei Lives (Assassination Classroom), Nagisa is a good teacher, Nagisa is scary, Somehow, Takaoka is evil, Teacher Shiota Nagisa, We stan a scary Nagisa, for plot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutSquid/pseuds/ScoutSquid
Summary: “Run. He’s dangerous. He-““Wait a minute- stay.” Nagisa took a step down the stairs, and Takaoka stood frozen in fear. “What right do you have to come here and tell my students that I am dangerous? That I shouldn’t be trusted? I’m not the one who tried to kill class 3E back in the day- that was all you. All I did was try to stop you.”orTakaoka comes back for a teaching job, not realising Nagisa is the principal/main teacher.Scary Nagisa ensues.
Relationships: Shiota Nagisa & Future class 3-E
Kudos: 145





	Assassination teacher

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Nagisa became a teacher just like in canon. But, somehow, Korosensei survived (something to do with the material of the knife that stabbed him), and came back years later. Basically, things go back to the beginning- this time, Nagisa is the teacher of class 3E, along with Korosensei. Karma is basically Karasuna. Also, Nagisa is a professional assassin as a side-job, because we stan a scary Nagisa. If anyone likes the preface for this fic and wants to write it, feel free! I actually started writing a longer version, but I couldn’t do it justice so just wrote this bit (because I couldn’t NOT.). If you wanted to share, it would be nice to have a link to your fic so I could read your work!   
> This is all from Karma's POV.   
> Enjoy!

The moment I saw Takaoka trudging up the path toward Nagisa’s school, I knew this lesson would be... interesting. 

I was out on the oval, teaching the kids how to stab properly while Nagisa and Korosensei were inside, working on lesson plans. Nagisa liked to regularly come out to check on the students, but if would be a few minutes before he did so, so... I was on my own. Having only seen Takaoka once, when he tried to kill all my classmates, I didn’t know him as well as the others, but I had seen him then. He was crazy, and I wasn’t letting him anywhere near these children. 

“Students, stand behind me. Takaoka! Bold of you to come crawling back here. Why?” 

He hung his head. “I... heard there was a school here, and I wanted to see if I could teach.” 

He lifted his head, giving a small maniac smile. That was the moment that I knew that prison had not changed him, not even a little. How does he even have the legal authority to work with children? A plan formulated in my head. Nagisa would be here soon. 

“Well then, if you want a job, you will need to interview the principal. Do you know who that is?” Takaoka frowned and shook his head. The door behind me opened, right on cue. 

“Hello Takaoka! Long time no see.” 

I didn’t have to look to know Nagisa was there, smiling too innocently at Takaoka’s rapidly paling face. 

“You.” The students frowned- what did their teacher have to do with this? 

“Leave. You remember what happened last time you tried to get a job here.” 

Takaoka turned to the students. 

“Run. He’s dangerous. He-“ 

“Wait a minute- stay.” Nagisa took a step down the stairs, and Takaoka stood frozen in fear. “What right do you have to come here and tell my students that I am dangerous? That I shouldn’t be trusted? I’m not the one who tried to kill class 3E back in the day- that was all you. All I did was try to stop you.” 

“I still have nightmares. Visions of that smile.” 

“As you should. You deserve them. I beat you fair and square, twice- and I wasn’t even a trained assassin back then. You took advantage of our inexperience and tried to use it for your own gain, and when you failed, you tried to tried to murder us all. It disgusts me that you even have the authorisation to teach. I will not allow you to so much as look at these children. Leave, now, or I will challenge you to an even fight.” 

Takaoka left, and our students looked at Nagisa in confusion. He sighed, turning to them. Classic Nagisa- always trying to relate it back to the kids. 

“If he ever approaches you again, get out of there immediately, and tell me. The fact that he ever got out of prison is appalling, and you need to be careful.” 

“Nagisa Sensei... what was that?” Nagisa sighed, crouching down next to Oya (a student). 

“When Karma and I were in school, that man came in to teach us PE. We very quickly learned that he was a bad man and an even worse teacher. So I was given a knife and a challenge- if I could ‘kill’ him in a duel, he would leave. Thanks to the instruction of my PE teacher at the time, I was able to win. A little while later, he came back and tried to kill our class out of madness and spite. When I fought him that day, I thought he had just killed my friends, and was fully prepared to kill him. In fact, everyone was worrying about how they were going to cover up the murder, but they didn’t have to. The police came just after I beat him a final time. But keep in mind, this was a long time ago.” 

The conversation continued for quite some time, Nagisa carefully explaining to his- our- students that he wasn’t dangerous. 

Good job, Nagisa. 

Those kids are lucky they have you as their teacher.


End file.
